


Naturally Occurring

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Less Urgent, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Fuck Or Die, In SPAAACE!, Negotiations, Other, Rare Pairings, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: ‘Dressing it up in scientific language isn’t going to change the fact that you came here to tell me to jerk it more. For Venom,’ said Eddie.Drake’s jaw clenched and Eddie grinned. ‘You really don’t see where I’m going with this, do you? I’m going to have to spell it out for you. Humans are a social species and sex also serves a pair-bonding purpose. I haven’t had a chance to test it, but I suspect two humans are capable of producing more of the compound together than they could apart.’Eddie stared. Drake stared back. He wasn’t smiling. ‘You’re not joking.’‘No.’‘You have theworstpick-up lines.’





	Naturally Occurring

**Author's Note:**

> So while my fics carefully don’t go with comics canon, including the phenethylamine thing, I can’t deny that [this](https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html?thread=16758#cmt16758) prompt from Venomkink was an excellent excuse for good old-fashioned situational dubcon. Many thanks to my editor for all her advice.

There was a knock on the door. Hatch. Whatever. Eddie blinked. Obviously it was Drake knocking, seeing as he was the only other human trapped in space with them and Riot didn’t seem like the knocking type. That there was knocking at all was weird. By unspoken agreement, they’d avoided each other as much as they could in close quarters. Well, after the initial shouting match where he’d called Drake a lunatic, Riot had called Venom a traitor, and everyone had established that dying in the vacuum of space was a good thing to avoid. Eddie secretly kept it in mind for a plan B if it turned out there was no other way of stopping Riot’s plan. Well, not secretly from Venom, obviously. Though they hadn’t quite worked out if they were on the same page for a heroic sacrifice yet. 

The knocking came again. Eddie wondered what Drake would do if he didn’t get an answer. 

‘Brock, I know you’re in there. It’s about the symbiotes.’

Huh. Maybe Drake finally believed him about what Riot’s real plan was? Probably not. ‘Yeah, okay, hold your horses,’ Eddie called out. ‘Uh, little help?’ he said to Venom. 

**Of course.**

Eddie suspected that Venom liked showing off his cool zero-G moves. They made their way to the hatch with only a minimum of flailing, mostly relying on Venom’s tendrils to anchor them to various bits of the room. They pulled open the hatch. ‘What do you want, Drake?’

Drake was positioned as casually as he could be. None of Riot was manifesting, so he used one perfectly ordinary human hand to anchor himself next to the door. Hatchway. ‘I’ll be brief. You know our food situation isn’t optimal.’

Venom grumbled loudly in the back of Eddie’s mind. The astronaut rations were enough for half a dozen humans, but not a lot of it was suitable for Venom or, presumably, Riot. Some part of Eddie knew what Venom was doing to his body in order to live. He mostly tried not to think about it. Venom healed the damage as soon as he could. They were fine.

‘Yeah, your evil plan kind of sucks.’

‘It’s _not_ an evil–’ Drake cut himself off with a visible effort. ‘Look. By now you’ve probably noticed that masturbation helps with the symbiote’s hunger.’

‘What!?’ Eddie yelped. Whatever he was expecting from Drake it wasn’t _that_. And _what?!_

Drake took in his panicked expression and grimaced. ‘…Or not. God, could you have made this any more awkward?’

Eddie stared at his… business enemy? Villain? Did he have a nemesis? Is that what this was? ‘Could _I_ have made this any more–’ Eddie started to say. He wasn’t the one who’d brought up _jerking off_.

 **‘I noticed,’** Venom interrupted, forming a small head on Eddie’s shoulder so he could join in.

‘What!?’ Eddie repeated. ‘Also, don’t just tell him something like that.’

Venom’s head bobbed defensively. **‘He asked. And he said it was about food.’**

‘Yes, it is. And thank you, Venom,’ said Drake. Eddie didn’t like the way Drake was staring at Venom.

 **‘We don’t like you,’** he said and melted back into Eddie.

Something flickered across Drake’s face but it was gone before Eddie really registered it. ‘Nonetheless, the chemical compound human hosts produce during sexual stimulation is only going to become more important during this journey.’

‘Dressing it up in scientific language isn’t going to change the fact that you came here to tell me to jerk it more. For Venom.’ 

Drake’s jaw clenched and Eddie grinned. ‘You really don’t see where I’m going with this, do you? I’m going to have to spell it out. Humans are a social species and sex also serves a pair-bonding purpose. I haven’t had a chance to test it, but I suspect two humans are capable of producing more of the compound together than they could apart.’

Eddie stared. Drake stared back. He wasn’t smiling. ‘You’re not joking.’

‘I’m not.’ 

‘You have the _worst_ pick-up lines.’ He half expected Drake to snap at him about taking this seriously, but the comment just earned him a half-amused snort. 

‘I’m not asking for my own sake, Eddie,’ Drake said, solemnly. 

‘Jeez, only you could make propositioning someone for dubious sex an act of martyrdom.’ Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

Drake raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, if I were asking for my own sake, I would have waited at least a couple of weeks.’

Eddie nearly choked on his next breath. ‘Now you’re joking,’ he said flatly.

Drake smirked. ‘We’d both be getting bored by then and even you wouldn’t have been able to hold onto your immediate anger for that long. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it? How many humans ever get the opportunity to have sex in zero-G? Aren’t you the least bit curious about what that would feel like? Bare limbs sliding against each other, so many of the normal physical limitations simply gone?’

Eddie realised that Drake had drifted closer as he spoke, not quite invading his personal space, but on the edge of it. He must have moved in while Eddie was distracted. Drake was scary-persuasive. Eddie knew exactly the kind of vile murderer he was and still his heart rate had picked up and his mouth had gone dry at the picture Drake painted. 

**You think he’s attractive,** Venom chimed in, thankfully _inside_ Eddie’s head. Eddie’s expression probably went through some interesting shifts, but at least Drake wouldn’t know _why_. And sure, Drake looked good. Eddie was mature. He could admit that. It was pretty obvious that Drake worked at it. He was a public figure with money to burn, so of course he looked good. The same way people in magazines looked good. And that had nothing to do with the intense stare and the easy, confident way he held himself, even in zero-G. That was just annoying.

 _That’s definitely not the important thing here. How do_ you _feel about this?_ Eddie had gotten pretty good at the whole mind-speak thing with Venom in the last couple of days. There really wasn’t a lot to do on a tiny rocket in the middle of space. 

There was a strange swooping feeling in Eddie’s guts that he’d come to recognise as Venom’s version of a shrug. **Hungry. Wouldn’t mind more of the food chemical. And… humans are interesting,** he admitted reluctantly. **Your memories of human sex are interesting and direct experience could be…**

_Interesting?_ Eddie guessed wryly.

 **Yes. Even if you’re weird aliens. Maybe especially because you’re weird aliens.** Venom was always loud in the back of Eddie’s head, but the last sentence was as close to quiet as he got. The hint of trepidation through their bond was also pretty telling.

_Babe, humans have been dreaming of banging hot aliens since the start of cinema and probably before that. It’s cool._

Venom’s response was a wordless mixture of embarrassment and relief. 

Drake was staring intently, but seemed content to wait them out. ‘You two were communicating, weren’t you?’ he asked when Eddie glanced at him.

‘Well, yeah.’

Drake nodded slowly and Eddie could almost see the gears turning in his head.

‘What’s your other half think of this?’ Eddie asked sharply. Whether or not he was seriously considering any of this aside, getting in bed with _Riot_ , let alone Drake, sounded like a good way to get his face bitten off. 

Drake’s suggestive little smile twisted for a moment before evening out again. ‘Riot is… less concerned with human biology than the immediate issue of getting enough to eat.’

Venom made a grating noise that sounded amused. **Riot doesn’t even like symbiosis. The only reason he hasn’t taken Drake over completely is because Drake’s already doing what he wants.**

Eddie snorted. ‘Unsurprisingly Riot doesn’t care about humans, or you, or anything other than screwing over the whole planet. And that’s according to Venom.’ 

Drake stiffened. ‘Riot is the team leader. Naturally, it’s more concerned with the mission than with _tourism_.’

‘Wow. I take it back, you have the _best_ pick up lines. Tell us again how you, a human, know more about Riot and his plans than Venom does,’ Eddie said, propping a hand under his chin and miming intense focus. 

Drake visibly struggling to hold onto his composure shouldn’t have been hot, but getting under his skin was weirdly satisfying. Eddie immediately regretted phrasing it in his head like that. 

‘I have no more reason to trust Venom’s judgement than I have to trust Riot’s. However Riot’s mission involves doing _something_ to fix the problem, while Venom’s, as far as I can tell, involved relaxing on Earth while the biosphere gently disintegrated around us all,’ he snapped. 

‘And when Riot’s buddies end up eating everyone, well, at least you will have done _something_ , yeah?’ Eddie’s face twisted into a sour smile. Drake’s arrogance was infuriating. The idea that he, Carlton Drake, had to save the world _personally_ or everything would just go to hell.

‘Yes,’ Drake said with unshakable certainty. ‘Now, are you going to play your small part in this for the symbiotes or are you going to keep needling at me so we end up arguing instead?’ 

Eddie’s pulse spiked and he was nearly sure it was from anger. ‘You are such an asshole.’

‘And you’re completely– ’

Eddie didn’t wait to find out what Drake’s retort was going to be. He grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. It was a surprise that Riot didn’t manifest because Eddie wasn’t exactly nice about it. He bit down on Drake’s bottom lip far harder than he would have with anyone else. All it earned him was a hiss of breath and about two seconds before Drake got with the program and started kissing back. He wasn’t nice about it either. 

Venom was more intently focused on what they were doing than Eddie had ever felt him. He was a vibration under their skin, spreading out like he was trying to feel everything too. There was a sense of supressed questions pushing against Eddie’s thoughts, but Venom was utterly silent along their bond, watching, waiting. 

Drake’s grip on the doorframe had gone white-knuckled and his free hand dug into Eddie’s shoulder. With Venom’s tendrils stabilising them, Eddie’s hands were free to wander however he liked. Drake was still trying to control the angle of the kiss, even in zero-G, like this was some kind of competition. Or like he was trying to map the inside of Eddie’s mouth by touch. 

A thick, tingling feeling oozed across Eddie’s tongue and it took him a second to realise that Venom was very slowly, very carefully pushing out a few tiny projections. Venom flicked lightly against Drake’s invading tongue. Drake made a very interesting sound and his blunt nails bit into Eddie’ shoulder. Venom immediately retreated back beneath Eddie’s tongue and his wordless glee flooded their bond. Eddie drew back for a breath, swearing when Drake retaliated by biting at his jaw. 

‘You can let go, we’ve got you,’ said Eddie.

Drake rolled his eyes. ‘A bit of a cliché, don’t you think?’

Eddie blinked and then glanced at his straining arm. ‘I meant of the doorway.’

A flicker of ruefulness crossed Drake’s face fast enough that Eddie almost missed it. ‘Ah.’ 

There was no time to process that because the next moment both of Drake’s hands were on him and he’d somehow managed to get his hand underneath Eddie’s shirt to scratch across his stomach. Drake’s other hand still had a death-grip on Eddie’s shoulder and their legs were tangling together. They’d probably be spinning right now without Venom holding them steady. Drake seemed determined to run his hands over every inch of bare skin he could find. He froze when he found a spot where Venom was projecting out of Eddie’s skin. His next touch was hesitant and careful as he traced the base of Venom’s tendril.

Eddie took advantage of the distraction to shove a leg between Drake’s and press up against his dick. Drake made a choked noise in the back of his throat and refocused. He swallowed before he tried to speak, but when his words came out they were unfairly calm. ‘More skin contact. This is about reminding our bodies that there’s another human here.’

‘You know, you can just _say_ that you want to see me naked,’ said Eddie.

Drake didn’t dignify that with a response and instead he wrapped his legs more securely around Eddie’s thigh so he could lean back and strip off his shirt. Eddie’s mouth went dry, watching Drake arch like that. He knew it only worked because there was no gravity, but damn if Drake didn’t make it look good. 

The clothes they’d found on board were made for actual astronauts with very different physiques than his and Drake’s, so he looked a lot better without the shirt. Objectively speaking. Eddie wasn’t staring. ‘Well?’ said Drake, releasing the piece of clothing and letting it float away like a challenge. 

Eddie tore his eyes away from the angular planes of Drake’s chest and consulted with Venom. _Can I just…?_ he asked.

 **Slowly,** said Venom, **and I can manage it.** He sounded distracted and maybe Eddie wasn’t the only one who was staring.

Eddie nodded and moved carefully as he pulled at his shirt. He slid it… _through_ Venom’s tendrils, which was an odd kind of feeling through their link. He caught a glimpse Drake’s face before the shirt got in the way. Drake was staring at Venom and the faint smile on his face looked entirely unconscious. He was also rocking against Eddie’s thigh, the motion subtle enough to miss if Eddie wasn’t hyperaware of every place they were pressed together. 

Eddie’s shirt floated away too. Drake put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and then dragged them down his chest, sending shivers across Eddie’s skin. He stopped when he got to the waistband of Eddie’s pants and uncurled his legs, until the only point of contact between them were the backs of Drake’s knuckles digging into Eddie’s hips. 

‘You first,’ said Eddie. For some reason the idea of being the first one to be completely naked made him edgy. Drake raised an eyebrow, but to his credit he only shrugged and slid his hands back up until they were splayed just below Eddie’s ribs. 

‘Alright. A little assistance, then?’ he asked, managing to make a request for help sound imperious. 

Eddie swallowed and grabbed Drake’s waistband. Venom surprised them both by wrapping tendrils around Drake’s pants and dragging them off in one sinuous movement. Drake jolted and his gaze snapped down. ‘You too,’ he said roughly, without taking his eyes off Venom’s tendrils. 

Eddie and Venom got their own pants off pretty quickly. Drake hooked a foot behind Eddie’s calf and grabbed his hip again. Drake’s skin was warm where he was straddling them. He was giving Eddie’s hard-on an uncomfortable level of scrutiny, like maybe it would do something interesting if he just watched closely enough. 

Eddie suppressed the instinct to cover himself. ‘I’m up here, dude.’

Drake glanced up to give him an unimpressed look. ‘You certainly make it difficult to forget that.’

‘Yeah, well maybe you can stop staring at me like I’m a specimen in one of your fucked up labs.’

Drake gave a sharp smile and his fingertips traced the seam of Eddie’s thigh, right next to his dick. ‘I don’t know, you seem to be having fun.’ He leaned in closer. ‘I could tell you exactly what I’d do to you if I had you helpless in one of my labs,’ he added. This time he drew one finger down Eddie’s sternum, digging in with his blunt nail. Images of vivisections flashed through Eddie’s mind and his stomach flipped in a way that wasn’t at all pleasant, even as the jolt of adrenaline only made him harder.

‘Too real,’ he gasped. ‘Not cool.’ 

Drake raised his hands in mock surrender. ‘Sorry. I thought you were enjoying it.’ His gaze flicked down to Eddie’s cock and back up. He raised an eyebrow.

‘I don’t care what my body’s doing. You take your lead from what I say.’

Drake grimaced. ‘Why yes, I do understand how consent works.’

‘Really? Because there are dozens of human beings and a stack of dodgy waivers that say otherwise.’

Anger flashed in Drake’s eyes, but he took a long, steadying breath before replying. ‘In the interest of having sex, rather than an argument, let’s just say I do understand it _and_ that I’m choosing to abide by it here. So what _do_ you like? I’m willing to be accommodating.’ 

Drake’s self-assured little smirk somehow managed to be punchable and hot all at once. That didn’t mean Eddie was willing to lay it all out there. In fact… ‘Well, what do _you_ like? It’s a two-way street.’ Drake’s expression froze for a moment and his gaze slid away from Eddie’s. ‘Yeah, not so easy just telling your nemesis what you like in bed, huh?’

‘Nemesis?’ Drake repeated, looking back up. His eyes were bright with amusement. 

Eddie felt himself flush. ‘Shut up.’

Drake smirked again. ‘Since you revealed _that_ little detail, I guess…’ He trailed off with a sigh. ‘Not just you. I like… I want both of you.’ His expression went a little distant. ‘You probably have no idea what you looked like when my people were hunting you down. That power, that deadly elegance, the perfect synergy of human and symbiote. You two were spectacular.’ 

Eddie stared at him. The awe in Drake’s voice was weird enough. The wistfulness in his tone made Eddie’s guts twist sourly and he didn’t think that was Venom. In fact Venom had been giddily pleased as soon as Drake had started going on about their ‘deadly elegance’. A tendril curled out from Eddie’s shoulder and wrapped around Drake’s wrist. The full body shudder Drake gave in response was… interesting. Venom manifested a face beside Eddie’s. **‘We are spectacular.’**

Drake’s gaze flicked between Venom’s eyes, his tongue, his teeth. ‘Very.’ 

Eddie could feel the way Venom preened at the compliments. The situation was definitely bizarre and only sliding deeper into weird, but if Venom was having fun, and maybe even getting fed… ‘I guess we could work with that,’ Eddie said slowly. 

Drake nodded decisively, like an alien lifeform wasn’t winding slowly down his forearm. Then again, with Riot inside him, this must have been practically normal. ‘Is there anything I can do for you specifically? Anything you _like_?’ Drake asked Venom. Oh yay, the creepy stare was back.

Venom grinned, entirely unperturbed. **‘You don’t know what we like? You haven’t talked to _him_ about it?’** Venom asked.

Eddie gave Venom a mental high five as Drake frowned. ‘No. We talk strategy,’ he said in clipped tones. 

**‘We like what our host likes. We feel what Eddie feels.’**

Drake’s gaze slipped from Venom back to Eddie. His lip curled, just a little. ‘Great. Fine,’ he said unenthusiastically. He shifted lower, moving far more gracefully in zero-G than he had any right to without a symbiote’s help. His hand was warm on Eddie’s thigh where it was resting just above the knee. Arousal pooled in Eddie’s gut when Drake pulled himself down so he could wrap a hand around Eddie’s cock and guide it into his mouth. Whatever Eddie had expected, it wasn’t that.

He arched up. Venom’s face melted back beneath their skin so he could send out more tendril to keep them stable. It had been a while since anyone had gone down on him and Drake’s mouth felt inhumanly hot around the head of his dick. Maybe it was, now that Riot was riding him. Drake’s tongue was a firm, slick pressure against him. Even though there wasn’t a hint of teeth, a part of Eddie couldn’t let go of the idea that it was dangerous letting Drake do this, or anyone hosting a symbiote. His breath hitched on every inhale and his hips twitched like he couldn’t decide whether to pull away or bury himself in Drake’s throat.

 **Safe, Eddie,** Venom rumbled. He was pooling lower in Eddie’s body and the pleasure was getting to him too. Eddie could feel the sensation pulsing through their connection in an eerie echo of Drake’s rhythm. 

_Probably safe, but it’s Drake and Riot._ Drake with his head between Eddie’s thighs, bringing all that absurd focus to the task of getting him off. Or driving him insane. Hard to tell.

Venom made a considering noise. Then a squirming sensation dragged up the inside of Eddie’s thigh and over his cock. That slick, liquid feeling was all too familiar. Eddie groaned, not quite sure if he was protesting or encouraging the way Venom was oozing across his skin. The heat of Drake’s mouth faded, but Eddie choked on a curse as his sensitivity amped up until it felt like every flick of Drake’s tongue was brushing against bare nerves. 

‘What the fuck, V?’ he gasped.

 **Safe. Feels good.** Venom sounded very pleased with himself.

Drake drew back and Eddie barely stopped himself from grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him back down. ‘Oh,’ Drake said. His eyes shone with a disturbing light as he looked down at what Venom had done to Eddie’s cock. Eddie flushed. He was… bigger. The shape was broadly human, but there were strange ridges and bumps all composed of dark white-veined symbiote flesh. 

Drake ran a fingertip lightly up the underside and Eddie jolted. Then he wrapped a hand around Eddie’s cock and _squeezed_. Eddie howled, barely hearing Drake’s next words. ‘Fascinating. Did you build in extra nerves or are you just transducing the stimuli differently?’

 **‘Keep going,’** said Eddie’s mouth. 

Drake shivered. ‘Yes, yes of course.’ He leaned in again and the first touch of his lips would have had Eddie thrashing if Venom hadn’t been holding them. Drake moaned against their cock and slid down as far as he could, given the increased size. He seemed a lot more enthusiastic about having Venom directly against his tongue.

Too much, too good, too intense. Eddie’s whole body spasmed, his muscles locking up. There were noises, loud and barely human and it took him several heartbeats to realise it was him and not Venom making them. Venom was an incoherent flood of _yesbettergood_ swirling through Eddie’s thoughts, far stronger than when they did things like this alone. 

Eddie was right on the edge and did his best to warn Drake. The courtesy was ingrained, even when the person between his legs was a megalomaniac who’d kidnapped them into space. Drake’s dark gaze darted up and he held Eddie’s eyes even as he tightened his grip and just sucked harder. Eddie made a strangled noise and kicked out with his leg. The orgasm hit him like a freight train and it felt like Venom was doing something, inside, outside, he couldn’t tell anymore, could only writhe and moan.

Gradually the world came back. The limited world of one tiny rocket drifting through space. Eddie opened his eyes just in time to catch Drake licking his lips thoughtfully as he stared down at Eddie’s cock. ‘Well that’s one way to deal with the mess,’ he said. 

Eddie made a noise that was definitely a question. **Reabsorbed the DNA ourself,** Venom said internally. **Didn’t want to risk it getting through the ship.**

Eddie snorted at the mental image. ‘Good point,’ he croaked. 

‘Did it work?’ Drake asked. For all that he was clearly aiming for casual, his tone had a hard, hungry edge to it. Eddie glanced down and saw that he was pressing the heel of his palm against a painful-looking erection. 

Eddie blinked. Venom stretched out lazily through their body, tendrils bushing across their skin. **Yes. Tasted good. Less hungry.**

‘Yeah, it did,’ said Eddie out loud. For some reason he hadn’t stopped staring at Drake’s half-hidden cock. ‘That really did it for you, huh? C’mere,’ he added before Drake could say something cutting in response.

Drake breathed out heavily through his nose and attempted to pull himself up. The effect ended up pulling Eddie down, but close enough. Eddie kissed him again, less aggressively this time. His body felt weightless and not in the unpleasant stomach-churning way the zero-G brought on. He couldn’t taste himself on Drake’s lips, but there was a burnt metallic-y taste he associated with Venom. ‘You wanted us both, you said,’ Eddie mumbled into the kiss.

‘Yes,’ Drake said immediately. 

Venom gave a wordless rumble in the back of Eddie’s head. He tended to use fewer words the more intensely he was feeling something and right now his satisfaction and delight at Drake’s response was saturating the bond. 

Eddie stroked down Drake’s side and hip and nudged at the link. _Little help?_

Tendrils unfurled from Eddies arm and wrapped around Drake’s dick, just as Eddie’s hand closed around him too. Drake’s breath hitched and he made a grab for Eddie. ‘Yes, good, just like that,’ Drake panted. Seeing all that composure falling away was oddly exciting and Eddie couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away. 

Then something shifted in Drake’s expression, in the way the shadows fell across his face. The hands on Eddie’s hips grew claws that pricked at his skin. Venom stopped moving over Drake and shivered deep in Eddie’s core. 

**‘More,’** said Riot out of Drake’s mouth. 

‘Uh…’ said Eddie. He still had his hand on Drake’s cock. That felt less immediately important than the murderous alien staring out at them from Drake’s eyes. Then Venom growled, low and menacing. He had formed a small face beside Eddie’s shoulder, but most of his mass was crawling under their skin and Eddie could tell Venom was ready to overlay them completely at a moment’s notice. Eddie slowly drew back from Riot and Drake.

 **‘Try anything and you’ll stay hungry,’** said Venom. **‘You need our cooperation for this.’**

Eddie got the surround-sound experience of Venom talking to Riot and simultaneously grumbling to himself internally. **Riot always wrecks everything. We wanted to play with the human. Riot doesn’t even _like_ aliens.**

Drake’s head tilted at an uncomfortable-looking angle as Riot regarded Venom. Eddie kind of wished that Drake’s smug-asshole expression would come back. Drake at least made sense, in a twisted kind of way. He could be reasoned with. He was a human. Eddie didn’t know how to deal with someone who literally wanted to eat them. 

‘Hey, remember when you were ignoring us?’ Eddie found himself saying. ‘You could go back to that, if you wanted.’

Riot’s gaze left Venom and locked onto him. Maybe Eddie should have kept his mouth shut. **‘Hard to ignore what you’re doing. You feel good against this body.’** Eddie shivered hard. Oh, he did not want those words to be as hot as they were. Or maybe that was just the fear talking. It had only been days since he and Venom had been fighting for their lives against Riot. Venom had healed the wounds, but they’d been bad enough to take them out of the fight and get them dragged aboard. 

Riot’s expression went unfocused and Drake’s fingers curled like they were about to sink into prey. Eddie felt that maybe he should look away from what was obviously a private conversation, but neither he or Venom were about to take their eyes off the pair.

Drake resurfaced. ‘Wait! You could – ’ he said quickly and then cut himself off, looking frustrated. His gaze darted back up to them. His smile wasn’t quite convincing. ‘Riot isn’t going to harm you. It doesn’t want to _interfere_ with what the two of you were doing and has left negotiations to me since you seem more receptive to someone you don’t perceive as a threat.’ His smile twisted for second. ‘You couldn’t have just– ’ he cut himself off again and shook his head just once.

Venom chuckled. The dark rumbling sound just behind Eddie’s ear made him shiver again. **‘You want Riot.’**

‘I want to keep you and Riot fed. I want to complete this mission and save both our species. But my most immediate short-term goal is finishing what we all started,’ Drake snapped.

Eddie’s gaze drifted down of its own accord. Drake was still hard, despite the interruption, so the touchiness was pretty understandable. ‘Chill. You can guarantee that Riot’s not going to try anything?’

‘Yes,’ Drake said, visibly struggling to sound calm. 

Eddie could feel Venom’s renewed interest like a tingling itch at the base of his skull. ‘Okay.’ He reached out again and Venom sent a few thin tendrils to circle around Drake’s limbs and draw him in closer. Drake didn’t fight it. If anything, he leaned into the touch. His hands brushed down Eddie’s arm and stroked along Venom’s surface. 

Eddie swallowed and grabbed Drake’s cock again. It was just another dude’s cock. No slick alien tendrils, no teeth or shiny blades. This was familiar and when his mind let him forget just what Drake was, it was even kind of nice. Human touch. The kind he hadn’t had a lot of lately, even before space. Maybe there was something to that ‘social species’ stuff Drake had been spouting.

Venom crept down Eddie’s arm and wrist until he could wrap around Drake’s cock as well. And that… that looked good too. Inky black tendrils spiderwebbing across Drake’s thighs and curling around his cock. Venom was a buzzing presence in Eddie’s head, all sharp-edged curiosity and laserbeam focus. He was exploring, experimenting. Eddie could sense that much from their bond. 

**You don’t like being explored,** Venom said apologetically. 

Eddie had to laugh under his breath, remembering the nostrils incident and the more terrifying spinal cord incident.

Then Venom crept up higher over Eddie’s hand and sent a wisp of a tendril twining around the head of Drake’s cock. Eddie swallowed, slowed his touch, just a bit, just to see it more clearly. Venom oozed further up until he was at the edge of Drake’s slit and then slid in. Drake gave a harsh cry and his jaw clenched hard. His breaths stuttered, like he couldn’t quite draw in enough air.

‘Dude, what are you doing?!’ Eddie yelped at Venom, half-fascinated and half deeply-disturbed.

 **Don’t worry. We’re staying on this side of Drake’s skin so Riot won’t get annoyed,** Venom explained patiently, like sticking a tendril down someone’s cock without asking was a perfectly normal and fine thing to do.

Drake’s hand shot out and wrapped around Eddie’s wrist, keeping him close. ‘If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you to stop,’ he said through gritted teeth. His lips tilted up in a very unsettling smile. ‘You take my lead from what I’m saying, not what my body’s doing.’

Eddie gaped. There was no way Drake should have the brain-power to throw those words back at him right now. It showed just how dedicated he was to being as much of a dick as possible at all times. ‘Wow,’ said Eddie. He kind of meant it.

‘Keep going,’ said Drake.

Venom purred and wrapped a thicker tendril around Drake’s cock. The tendril made a weird undulating sort of motion that had Drake gasping and digging his fingers into Eddie’s wrist and back. His nails felt sharper than they had before, but they didn’t pierce the skin. Eddie caught a flash of Riot in Drake’s eyes and he swallowed. He started jerking Drake again, slow and careful, mindful of what Venom was doing to him. To both of them. 

Eddie felt tendrils creeping across his skin and he _knew_ , in a part of his mind that wasn’t just him, that they weren’t Venom’s tendrils. He didn’t look down, not when they slithered across his thighs or writhed against his belly, not even when they brushed against his half-hard cock. Venom wasn’t reacting to those touches so it was probably safe. And maybe Eddie rocked against the slick, cool tendril pressing between his legs. Maybe the near-frictionless glide felt good.

Drake was pushing up into his hand and there was no way he could move that well in zero-G alone. Still, Eddie kept his eyes on Drake’s face. His expression kept flickering between horny human and something stranger and disquieting. It was hard to look away. Watching Drake come apart was interesting. Seeing Riot trying to deal with sex was on a whole other level. Eddie couldn’t tell if that was Drake pulsing in his hand, or if it was Venom.

The tendril between his legs split and shifted to wrap around his cock and started… moving. Yep, that sure wasn’t like any human sensation Eddie had ever had around his dick. Even when he and Venom did this, it felt more… normal… and less like someone who’d never done this with a human before. 

Eddie was glad Venom was giving Drake a hand, tendril, whatever, because he was losing his ability to do anything other than hold on and let Drake fuck his hand. It seemed to be enough though. Drake growled under his breath and the sound harmonised. 

Venom’s face drew closer and his tongue lolled out. Eddie had never tasted someone’s arousal from the air before, but that was definitely what it felt like through the link. A rich muskiness settled in the back of their throat. **‘You’re close,’** said Venom. **‘Can feel it.’**

Drake shivered and growled again. ‘Yes. I need – you have to…’

Venom’s grin split wider and Eddie felt him slither back away from Drake’s cock. Drake made a sharp desperate sound and his hips slammed forward into Eddie’s grip. Eddie had just enough presence of mind to squeeze just a little harder. Drake shook as he came and his expression twisted as he and Riot rode it out. The tendril around Eddie’s cock tightened like an echo and a little nudge from Venom was all it took to send them over again too.

Then the only sound was heavy panting and the familiar hum of the rocket’s machinery. No one spoke, like making a noise would remind them all why this was a terrible idea. Eddie noticed that Venom’s gaze was still riveted on Drake. Maybe there was more than one person in the room with a creepy stare. 

_Are you okay there?_ Eddie asked.

Venom made a contemplative noise. **Yes. That was interesting. For such still creatures humans move around a lot sometimes. I like it.**

_Thanks, bud._

**You are welcome.**

Drake finally stopped staring off into the very limited distance. His attention skipped over Eddie and alighted on Venom. ‘Still hungry?’ he asked.

Venom grinned. **‘Not right now. Later, though.’** Was that flirting? Eddie was pretty sure that was Venom flirting. Of course it was about food. Venom’s head bobbed down and then drifted slowly to the left. **‘How is Riot?’** he asked after a moment of hesitation.

Drake frowned. ‘Fine.’

**‘You should think about what you really want.’**

Eddie wasn’t exactly sure what Venom meant by that, but Drake’s frown deepened, so that was good. 

‘I know exactly what I want and what I’m willing to sacrifice to get it.’

Venom made a grating noise. **‘Might not end up being the sacrifice you wanted.’**

Now Drake looked genuinely disconcerted. Eddie just watched. ‘I. Thank you for your assistance. Both of you,’ said Drake after a moment. He glanced over at Eddie too and gave a firm nod. 

‘If you offer me a handshake right now, I will laugh at you,’ Eddie pointed out.

Drake lip twitched up, caught halfway between a smile and sneer. ‘Noted. Can I rely on your cooperation in this for the duration of the trip?’

With Venom’s hopeful swirling in the back of his mind, Eddie knew there was really one answer he was going to give. ‘In this one particular way? Sure.’

‘Then I’ll see you next time we’re hungry.’ For just a second Riot flashed behind Drake’s eyes.


End file.
